


It's Just a Tattoo, Cas

by Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, M/M, loving Cas, magic tattoos, supportive Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean wants a tattoo, one that moves, but Castiel isn't so sure about this. And the witch that Dean has chosen to do the tattoo? She's human, and Cas is not going to let her work on his mate without checking her out first. The things he does for his mate.





	It's Just a Tattoo, Cas

“Please Cas?” Dean looks up from the papers that he found, flashing puppy dog eyes at him. “It would be really cool.” After the date when they got the henna tattoos, Dean worked a little magic to make it last as long as possible because he loved it. Since then, he’s considered getting a real tattoo, but he hasn’t convinced Cas of it yet. 

“I have no interest in having a tattoo done, Dean, but if you wish to get one yourself, then go ahead.” Castiel pulls Dean over to his lap, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. It’s been a few weeks apart because of work, and he needs a moment with them together. “I’ll hold your hand if you’d like.”

Dean frowns, poking at the paper again. “But it’s a moving tattoo. I can get a cat tattoo on my arm, and then it’ll walk all around me.” If he does the magic right, it might even have all of the senses of a cat, and he’d get some extra help during a battle. Not that he needs it, but it sounds like a cool idea. 

Castiel smiles at his mate, not surprised that he’s come up with another slightly odd idea. “And how would you make that work? If the magic has to happen during the tattoo, how do you do that without giving yourself away?”

Dean’s frown turns into a smile as he shifts enough that Castiel can see it. “I’ve done my research, I promise. There’s a tattoo artist down in Brazil who’s a witch, so if I told her I was a witch, she probably wouldn’t be too creeped out by it.” 

That does not sound like a good idea at all, using angelic magic on Earth with a human knowing that he’s using magic. However, he trusts Dean, most of the time, and he loves that smile on his face, so he sighs, knowing that he’s going along with it. “Alright, but I’m going with you, and if I say we’re leaving, we leave.”

“Thank you!” Dean spins around fully in Cas’s lap to give him a big hug to express his thanks. “I might have already made an appointment with her for three days from now because I knew you’d be back, and I really want this to happen.”

Of course he did. Castiel should have known better. He stands up, swinging Dean into a bridal hold to walk them back to their room, Dean’s tail going crazy. “I love you so much. A serious pain in my ass, but you make my life lighter, and I love you for that.” Castiel looks down at the little sniffle to see Dean holding back a few tears. They might say it often, but iit means even more after spending so much time apart. 

“I love you too.” Dean waits until they’re both on the bed so that he can curl up on Cas’ chest, his favorite place to rest. “I love how you help me focus and think things through before acting so that I can actually do what I’m trying to do.” He has so many ideas, but that doesn’t mean they always workout well. 

“We balance each other well,” Cas tell him while shifting his wings so that they’re wrapped around the couple. 

“Really well.” Dean shifts to lie on his stomach so that he can meet Cas’ eyes, feet kicking behind his head as his tail swishes side to side. “Are you sure about this?” He really wants this tattoo, but he also doesn't want to do something that he’s going to regret. Just because he doesn’t think he’ll regret it doesn’t mean he won’t. 

Castiel sighs, not sure what to say. “I think right now, it’s something you really want, and you’re going to regret not getting it. However, if you regret it in the future, I can help you remove the tattoo.”

And that’s what makes Cas so great. He thinks things through a little more than Dean, and he always has a backup plan. Dean really needs to start doing that more often. “Thank you. I really want this though. And maybe, if it works out right, you’ll reconsider the other tattoo, the matching one of the hearts? I found a spell that will link them. We’ll be able to feel each other’s heartbeat in the tattoo no matter how far apart we are.”

Well, when he says it like that, Castiel is far more interested. Something that would link him to his mate at all times is something that he would definitely support. “If this first tattoo works out well, then we can consider it. I assume you would go to the same artist for both?”

“Yup. She’s got an iffy reputation with some of her neighbors, the more modern ones,” Dean admits with a little shrug, eyes slipping shut as he lays his head down on Castiel’s chest. Whatever he was up to must have been tiring. “But the locals, the ones who still believe in old school local magic love her.”

Hmm. Castiel will make sure to check her shop before taking Dean there, see if there are any indications that she knows about angels. Just knowing about the supernatural doesn’t mean you know to suspect angels in your store, but Castiel isn’t willing to risk his mate on probabilities and statistics. 

“Of course. Modern humans may believe themselves interested in the more than human, but when they actually see it, they often talk themselves out of believing or become afraid.” It’s one of his least favorite qualities of humanity. “They often fear what they do not understand.”

“Should work with Sammy more.” Dean pauses to let out a jaw cracking yawn. “He’d help them research everything so they won’t have to be as afraid.”

For a demon who’s seen some of the worst things that can be done to an individual, he has a rather positive outlook on the world sometimes. 

“They definitely should find their own Sammy to help them learn more.” Although Castiel gets the feeling that Sammy will soon be Gabriel's concern, not his, that doesn’t stop him from being protective of the boy. 

“He’s been helping me with the tattoo spell,” Dean mutters, clearly falling asleep even as he keeps talking about what he’s been doing while Castiel was gone. He listens with a soft smile on his face, stroking his hand through Dean’s hair until his words taper off and they both fall asleep. 

The next day, Castiel heads down to Earth, to Brazil to check out the witch’s shop. Dean is working on his training with other members of his garrison, so he should have plenty of time to study the shop, make sure that it will be safe for Dean. 

He stands outside the shop, cloaking his presence with magic to observe without being observed. It’s nothing heavy duty, just enough to keep human eyes on him, but it should be sufficient. Castiel watches a few humans go in and out, buying herbs for various remedies he heard them discussing with the witch. 

During a lull in customers, Paloma heads outside to stand on the wrap around porch, sipping her tea. She scans the dilapidated buildings, looking for the source of the eyes she has felt on her all day. It’s not a malevolent sense, but she doesn’t like not knowing who watches her. 

Paloma settle son the building just to the right of hers across the street. Not sure if she’s looking at the entity or not, she takes a risk and beckons for him to join her inside. As she turns toward the door, she gestures a little as if ushering it inside before walking inside herself. 

Castiel raises an eyebrow, surprised to realize that she has sensed him. Perhaps she has more innate abilities than he realized. Not too bothered, confident in his skills and the weapons he always has to defend himself, Castiel accepts her invitation and walks inside her store, dropping the cloaking magic as soon as the door shuts behind him. 

“I thought I sensed someone.” She studies the man from head to toe. He holds himself like a warrior, shoulders back, proud gaze, hand held just right next to his hip. “You aren’t human.”

There’s no question in her words, and Castiel respects her intelligence. “No.”

Paloma waits for more words, but nothing else comes. He’s a secretive one. “And what can I do for you today? There is no black magic coming from my shop.”

“I have noticed that,” the man assures her with a little bow, “and I appreciate that. I came here to survey your location before an appointment.”

An appointment? Paloma has several, but there’s only one that’s odd enough to relate to the man in front of her. “The young man coming in for a tattoo in three days, a cat on his upper left shoulder.” There’s was something off about him from the beginning, but he was bright and lighthearted, not something that made her unwilling to work with him. 

Trust Dean to make an impression. “Yes. Although he can easily take care of himself, I simply wanted to make sure that it was completely safe before allowing him to come.” 

“You will be with him?” She raises an eyebrow at him, like she’s questioning his preparedness. 

“Of course, but better to avoid an unnecessary fight than to engage just because I am capable of defending myself.” Castiel has no issue with defense, but he is not one to search out a fight, only taking those he must for Heaven or his family. 

Paloma smiles while turning away to refill her tea mug. Definitely a warrior and one far older than he looks. Thoughts like that take a lot of experience to build up to. “And are you satisfied with what you’ve seen?”

“Yes.” Castiel bows, shaking his still obscured wings to loosen a feather that falls into his hand. While her back is still turned, he places the feather over the door frame, telling all future supernatural guests that she is under his protection. There is nothing malevolent or even questionable in her shop, and he has always thought that humans need more people like her in the world. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Paloma turns back around to face him, sipping her tea again. She added a few extra ingredients that should help her sight, help her discover what he is because she’s curious. There’s a soft glow around him, but that’s it which isn’t useful at all. “So, I’ll see you again on Friday?”

Castiel takes a quick moment to calculate the human calendar before nodding. “Yes, we will be back on Friday.”

Good. Paloma really wants to put a face to the lively voice she heard over the phone a week ago. “Then I will see you then.” The man bows himself out, and as soon as the door shuts, she heads over to see what is above the door frame. 

Whatever it is, magic encases it enough that she cannot tell what it is. All she can tell is that it’s nothing active, a passive short of magic, and it feels like protection. Again, there’s nothing malevolent coming from it, so Paloma puts it back. She can always remove it later if she needs. 

On Friday, she hears them coming before she sees them and knows that it’s them. A light, happy voice chattering away at a lower, steadier voice that keeps pace with the first voice. Paloma wonders just what type of mate the stoic warrior has accepted into his life. 

“Welcome.” She smiles at the two when they enter, unable to avoid the smile on the boy’s face. He looks old enough that perhaps young man would be more accurate, but his bright personality makes him seem more boyish. 

“Hi!” Dean bounces up to the front counter, excitement preventing him from staying still. He’s tried all morning, but he can’t. “Tattoo appointment at three? For Dean?”

“Please, come back with me.” Normally she’d require paperwork, but she doesn’t feel like dealing with the hassle if fake documents are caught in an audit. “Miguel.” Her assistant nods and heads out to man the counter while she’s occupied with the tattoo. 

Dean looks around, wondering where he’s supposed to sit for this. Cas is standing near the door, clearly intending to stay there for the entire process. So, you got the pictures that I sent you?”

“I did, yes.” Paloma readies her equipment while trying to figure out what her customer is. The two males are different, but she has no idea. “Is there anything that you’d like to add or change?” There has to be a specific reason he picked her as his artist, but Paloma hasn’t showed her what that is yet. 

“Um.” Dean shifts in his seat, not sure how to say it. He’s pretty sure that she does magic, that she won’t be too surprised by a magic tattoo, but now his nerves won’t let him speak up. 

Castiel shakes his head with a little smile. He should have known that Dean’s nerves would kick in here. “He would like to add a few ingredients to the ink. The goal is to add a little life to the tattoo.”

Paloma beams at the boy currently looking at his knees. So adorable. “That is something I can work with, assuming that the ingredients will not fundamental changes to the ink.”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue,” Dean tells her, leaning in and presenting her with the little of bundle of herbs that he and Sam found. “I worked with my brother on this super hard to make sure that it worked, and he thinks it should work. He’s brilliant, so I trust him.”

She takes the bundle and smells the herbs inside, and they should definitely work just fine with the ink and the little spell he wrote on the inside of the fabric. Now she’s jealous and wants access to his library. “I can handle this. All that is missing is a drop or two of your blood, depending on how much ink you need.”

Dean hops off the chair and bends over her at the table to watch her add the herbs to the ink. Even with the proximity, Paloma can’t tell what he is. There’s a bit of a sense similar to his partner, but there’s something underlying that’s too different. “Awesome.” The herbs vanish into the ink like they were never there in the first place. 

“Just two drops of blood, please,” she tells him, watching as he pricks his finger to squeeze out the needed blood. Paloma finishes the mixing then gestures for him lie down on the table. Once he’s settled on his front, she hands him the three pictures that show the cat that he wants on his shoulder. 

Castiel studies the drawings with a little smile. Although he’s sure that Dean was looking for a strong, threatening cat, the drawing shows a slightly more playful jaguar than he expected. Dean’s head wobbles back and forth a bit before he nods. “It’s perfect.”

“Then let’s begin.” Paloma starts the machine humming, and begins. As she goes, she whispers additional spells to aid with speeding up the healing process and the longevity of the ink. She also tries to give the cat a little life of its own so that it does more than just walk around. As she works, he chatters away to his partner whose name she never caught. 

The time passes with ease, Dean settles into the feeling of the needles over and over. It’s not exactly a pleasant feeling, but it’s not the worst he’s felt, that’s for sure. He doesn’t remember the pain of losing his wings super clearly, but he remembers enough to know that that was way worse. 

“Alright.” The word snaps Dean out of the little haze the repetitive sensation of the machine has put him in. He looks up at Paloma who smiles at him. “We’re all done.” 

“Sweet!” Dean hops up from the table and runs over to the mirror, twisting to look at his shoulder. Paloma drew him all stretched out, tail just ready to twitch and flick. Once he starts moving, Dean wonders if he’ll be able to play with him and a laser pointer. Sam could probably make him something that would work. 

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel announces, studying the tattoo. Based on the little curve built into the cat’s tail, he has a feeling it’ll have as much sass and personality as Dean himself. “Beautiful plan and design.” 

“Thanks, Cas.” It’s nice heaving the praise from him, a vocal form of support in addition to him coming with Dean for the tattoo. 

Cas. Not very helpful for figuring out what he is. Paloma sits back and starts cleaning up from the work. “Will you need a bandage to keep it covered until you’re back home?”

Dean looks at his shoulder where the tip of the tail has started moving already. He thinks. Unless that was a trick of light. Ugh. “Um, Cas, what do you think?” It looks good to him, but he’s not entirely sure. 

Castiel runs his fingers over the skin, and all he feels is the magic humming just below the skin. No sense of pain, no sense of a wound. “I think you’ll be fine going home without a bandage to cover it.” 

“Okay.” Dean smiles back at Paloma when he realizes that he forgot to bring human money with him. “Umm… Cas, did you bring money?”

Paloma laughs at the light exasperation on the older man’s face. “It’s no problem. Since you provided the herbs and blood and it didn’t take too long, there’s no charge.”

Dean narrows his eyes at her, back straightening as he looks down at her. Now he looks like a warrior, far older than his physical appearance. Paloma has no interest in crossing him, ever, especially as the once subtle sense of him is far stronger and rather intimidating. “Why no charge? Last we spoke, you wanted three hundred American dollars.”

He is not going to let her hold this over him and Cas, not a small tattoo even if it is a magical one. 

“Please, you misunderstand me.” She holds her hands up, attempting to appear as non threatening as possible. “Your partner stopped by earlier this week to perform reconnaissance on my shop, and he left behind a little something that has already been useful.” A rabid werewolf stopped by, one that can shift outside of the lunar cycle, and it was unable to cross the threshold giving her enough time to gather the herbs and spells she needed to send it away. 

Castiel nods at her as he catches glimpses of the werewolf that attacked her. “I am glad that it has been useful.” He didn’t intend for her to discover his feather quite so soon, but at least it has served its purpose. 

Dean looks between the two of them, a little confused. Cas was at the shop earlier in the week to check it out? Why would he do that? Cas takes his hand and rubs his thumb over Dean’s knuckles, and that’s when he understands. 

“You checked it out because you worried about me.” He smiles while running and jumping for Cas’ arms. Damn, he loves him so fucking much. “You’re perfect, you know that?” As soon as Cas holds him tight, Dean whispers in his ear, “Thank you.” 

Castiel simply presses a kiss against his forehead, a simple acknowledgement of his feelings. “As long as you’re happy.” This is small thing, a passive gift that does a long way to make his mate happy, so it’s least he can do. 

Paloma watches the two of them together and decides that she doesn’t much care what they are anymore. They’re an adorable couple totally in love, and that’s what really defines them. “Just let me know if you’re looking for another tattoo, and we can negotiate price a little differently next time.” She is more than willing to barter instead of money for payment. 

Dean nods with a big smile because he definitely has a plan in mind for his next tattoo. He just has to talk Cas into doing it with him. “Of course.” He cuddles into Cas, ready to go home now so he can show Sam his new tattoo and Lucifer too. He’ll like it more than the others will. Maybe he’ll even get a tattoo of his own. 

“Then go run along now. Show your new cat to your brother like I’m sure you’re dying to do.” A big smile breaks across his face as he nods at her. She walks the two of them out of her shop and watches them head down the street. Paloma has no idea if she’ll ever see them again, but she really hopes she does. They’re adorable, and she’s always willing to talk magic with other users. Honestly, she’d love to meet his brother too. 

With a little shrug, Paloma heads back inside and waves for Miguel to bo to the back again where he can continuing working with the herbs, his preference over people. She stands at the front flipping through a purchase catalogue. If it’s meant to me, it’ll happen. Paloma believes in fate and knows when she can and can’t affect hers. This is one of those time that she can’t. 

It is what it is. 


End file.
